One question
by lukehobbylobby
Summary: Rick and Evelyn O'Connell spend a night of passion together after Evelyn asks a simple question.


**Two years after sending the Mummy back to the underworld..**

Rick and Evy sat by the fire in the house they shared with Evy's hazardous brother, Jonathan. It was two weeks after the day they sent Imhotep back to the underworld, and two weeks after the day Rick and Evy's friendship was altered. It was altered in a way that would change their lives forever. Evy slid up closer into Rick's arms in such way that her bottom half was pressed up against his. The smell of her floral perfume filled Rick's nostrils and slowly he became intoxicated by smelling such scent.

"Rick?" Evy's thick accent invaded Rick's mind and he looked into her brown eyes. He hummed to let her know he was listening. "Well," she continued, "After I saved you from being hanged, and when we boarded the boat, when did you realise you loved me?" Rick thought about it for a moment before replying, "I didn't love you then, no offense of course. But it was when I looked into your eyes after you took Imhotep's hand to save us, that I realised not only would I go to the ends of the earth to protect you, but I realised I loved you with such ferocity." Evy's smile is worth 1,000 watts as she reaches up and kisses his lips softly. Rick holds Evy, her curves melting in his hands as his tongue enters her mouth. Their tongues form a dance together as their bodies melt into each other by the warmth of the fire. His cold and rough hands find their way under her shirt, causing Evy to gasp into his lips. They kissed like this for a while until Rick broke the kiss, bumping his nose into her's. He looked into her brown eyes, taking note of the small hazel flecks that swim in the brown color. The fire slowly dims, bringing a subtle darkness about the room. After a couple minutes of listening to each other's heartbeat, Evy speaks.

"Rick?" Her small, soft hands reach up to caress his jaw, running her thumb along the smooth, thick lines that was his mouth. "Take me to bed." His eyes darken with lust, the only rational emotion Rick could feel at this moment. He slowly stands up and takes her hands in his and leads her up to the master bedroom. There in that very bedroom sat a large queen size bed decorated in red, silky sheets and a thick, dark comforter. To the right, a His and Her's closet packed with clothing only the richest could afford, but with all that treasure they found back in Hamunaptra, they quickly cashed in with hundreds of thousands of dollars. Evy and Rick quickly found each other's lips again in a passionate frenzy. Lips and teeth clashed together as he lay her down on the thick sheets. Her chocolate hair splayed out in soft curls, and her eyes wild with passion. Rick is still surprised at how passionate his woman was in bed, even after their first night together. That night he took away her innocence, only leaving her in a haze of passion and lust, and soon she became insatiable for him. Every waking moment was her teasing his with the slightest of touches. She would wake in the morning, throw on her silky white robe and brush against him, savoring the smell of his musk and soap. He would find himself aroused even with the small touches or kisses because he was undeniably mad for her. Rick found himself falling hard for her, and she knew it herself, too. Rick finds himself again and proceeds to kiss Evy in the utmost lustful way, and Evy's legs hooked around the arch of his back, beckoning him closer. He could feel the heat of core pressing against his hardened member.

"Oh, Rick," Evy sighed as he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, past her collarbone and down the slope of her breasts. Her breast fit so perfectly in his hands, and that was his favorite thing to do in the bedroom-cherish her breasts and give them lasting attention. He slowly unbuttoned her blue blouse, almost as if he was unwrapping a present on Christmas and wanted to savor the moment. Rick soon shredded off her bra, uncasing the beautiful breasts that were Evy's. His mouth quickly found her nipple, teething and licking until the nipple hardened and became dark in color. Her breasts were perfect, neither too big or small. Just the right size for Rick's calloused hands to hold and caress. He listened to her cries and gasps and it only fueled the fire inside of him. He came up to reach her lips again but Evy swiftly kicked him and turned so that she sat on top of him.

"Shit, Evelyn. Honey, don't tease." Rick pleaded as Evy's nails raked against the solidity of his chest. Evy kissed the red marks on his chest, feeling the heat emitting from the marks. Her lips grew closer to her target that was the bulge in Rick's pants. The sexual being in Evy stirred as her hands worked tantalizingly slow at his belt. Her hand brushed against his member and Rick involuntarily bucked his hips up, pleading for release. He felt as if his pants shrunk from sitting by the fireside because they felt ten times smaller inside the room. Soon, his pants were off and so was his shirt, only leaving him in his under garments. She kissed the tip of his member through his clothing and Rick sighed. Never did Evy hear that come from his mouth so she must be doing something right. She tore off his underwear, uncasing the beauty that was his cock. It wasn't long, but it was a thick and decent size. It was just enough to make Evy scream and writhe under him late at night, and enough for Jonathan to complain about the next morning.

"Well, if you wouldn't be so impatient, you would enjoy it," Evy remarked, and Rick flipped them back over so he was looking down at his beautiful wife. "I enjoy pleasuring you. It's always been that way, and that will never stop for as long as you and I live." Evy's eyes darkened with passion and lust as Rick trailed slow, agonizing kisses down Evelyn's curvy frame. "Oh!" She gasped as she felt Rick's tongue on her, drawing smooth circles on her womanhood. She grasped a handful of his soft brown hair and bucked her hips into his mouth, her orgasm slowly approaching. One last flick of his tongue sent Evy in a downward spiral as she came hard on his tongue. Rick moaned slightly as he tasted her. She was sweet, with just a hint of saltiness. Rick reached up again and kissed her as he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her, and she nodded, meeting him halfway. Rick tried with every fiber of his being not to be selfish and pound her into the bed. He wanted to make this good for her, and also him. He definitely did not want to finish early. So, he slowly moved inside of her, listening to Evy's gasps and mewls for more. Rick started to feel in touch with Evy as he felt their souls connect with another.

"Oh god, Rick! More." Evy moaned loudly, and she thought that for a second, Jonathan could hear her. "No problem, honey." Rick remarked as he became faster with his thrusts, making the bed squeak and groan beneath them. Rick felt sweat form at the top of his brow but couldn't find it in him to wipe it away. "Oh, god you are tighter than the first time!" He grinned at her and in turn she smacked him playfully. "You, Mr. O'Connell are a scoundrel!" She moaned as he hit her sweet spot before continuing, "But you are my scoundrel, indeed." He smiled at her, and he looked at her the way he did when she came out in that stunning black bedouin dress. He hit her sweet spot again and felt her unravel underneath him. Her core clenched around him and milked him of his seed, spilling inside of her as he lost himself. His thrust became weaker until he collapsed on the bed beside her.

They lay in the summer heat, sweating and smelling of their passion and lust for another. Evy scoots up close to Rick, and lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Oh, I'm so in love with you. I love you more than anything, Evelyn O'Connell." Rick spoke to her in a hushed tone, almost as if he was telling her a secret. One that she already knew, in fact.

"I love you most, Mr. O'Connell. You are my sunshine." She fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and slow, calming breathing.

Jonathan will most definitely complain in the morning.


End file.
